This invention relates to a movie projection-based anti-piracy system to be utilized in movie theaters, such as disclosed in co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/671,007 filed Sep. 27, 2000, and further having sensing and reporting subsystems. Heretofore, pirates with camcorders have been able to illegally make a copy of a film within the movie theater. It is therefore desirable to implement anti-piracy means to preclude, interfere and/or prevent videotaping of a movie. For example, in accordance with the teaching of Applicant's co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/671,007, an in-theater anti-piracy system and methodology are taught wherein an infrared energy source is used to help defeat the pirate recorder's filter system, to degrade or destroy the quality of the illegal copy. However, there is a need for in-theater violation enforcement and/or for centralized reporting on the use of anti-piracy system in one or a plurality of theaters, and there is a need for customer safety as well.